


LIFELESS

by AlphaGurl1939



Series: LIFELESS [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your older brother Liam finally tells you and Mason about werewolves and the supernatural, what happens when you get badly hurt saving him from the Dread doctors, will Liam get Scott bite you or will he let you die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIFELESS

You were standing off to the side of the school corridor with Mason as the Pack discussed ways to approach the whole Dread Doctor situation. You were still trying getting over the fact that the supernatural exist and that your brother Liam is in fact a Werewolf. Too busy in your thoughts you didn’t hear Liam saying your name. “(Y/N) are you okay?” He asks with a worried expression on his face, the same expression he was wearing when he told you he was a werewolf.

“Yeah i’m fine, just lost in my own thought’s” you try to reassure him, but not even fully convincing yourself that your fine. Liam goes to say something else but before he can the lights go out, you then realise that the weird noise you were hearing just seconds before belongs to the Dread Doctors, Liam grabs your arm and pretty much throws you and Mason into the nearest classroom and the closes the door and tells you to keep quiet. Mason grabs your arm and pulls you down so your out of view.

“You think there okay?” you ask Mason.

“I’m sure there fine” He tells you, Mason was always a terrible liar so before he can stop you, you take a look out the window in the door and that’s when you see Liam on the ground and a Dread doctor making his way slowly towards him with some sort of blade.

You grab the closest thing to you which just happens to be a huge beaker and you quietly make your way out the door, Mason tires to grab onto you and pull you back but you just push him back because nothing could stop you from doing this it’s your brother after all and even though he’s older than you, you always find yourself getting him out of bad situations like this one.

You get as close to the Dread Doctor as you can, Liam’s eyes widens when he sees you, you then with as much force you can muster throw the beaker at the Dread Doctor, it smashes into the Dread Doctors back but as far as you can see it does no real damage, not good. You know you should probably run but you can’t it’s like your frozen, the Dread Doctor turns to face you, you then feel a burning sensation on the stomach as you look down you see a huge gash, you look up and the Dread Doctor has disappeared but the blood flowing from you stomach hasn’t. Liam rushes over to you and that’s when you collapse, he quickly gathers you in his arms trying to stop the bleeding but with no success, Liam is yelling but you can’t seem to make out what he’s saying, you start to feel tried and your head fall to the side the last thing you see before you pass out is the pack running towards you.

You hear shouting when you wake up everything is fuzzy, you soon make out the voices it’s Liam he’s shouting at someone. “You have to do it, please it’s my sister you can’t let her die” you barely make out the words, it takes you awhile to realise what Liam is yelling about, the bite it has to be, he’s trying to get Scott to turn you. At first your furious, Liam isn’t even going to ask what you want but then again your on a metal table at the clinic bleeding out and if you were in Liam’s situation you’d probably do the same thing.

LIAM’S POV:

“Liam we don’t even know if she’ll survive the bite, she could die” Scott tries to reason with me

“She’s already going to die if we don’t, at least there’s a chance she’ll live if you bite her, please Scott i’m begging you, you can’t let my little sister die” I plead with him tears streaming down my face, I look over at (Y/N) at her lifeless bloodied body, she can’t die.

“Okay” Scott says, who knew one word could make me so grateful. Scott slowly makes his way towards (Y/N), I go to the other side of her and hold her hand and tell her she’s going to be fine not even sure she can hear me. Scott lifts her arm up as his face transforms. He bites her and I think everything’s going to be okay but just minutes later her heart stops beating and I think mine does too, I shake her and yell at her not to die even though I know she’s already dead. I yell at Scott to bite her again and he does but I know it’s just to humour me. She’s dead my little sister is dead because she wanted to save me.

I sit there holding her hand for what feels like hours, the pack stays with me, every once in awhile they’ll say something or ask me something but I don’t hear them all my concentration in on (Y/N), I listen to her silent heart hoping to hear something and then I do, thump, thump, I get up from my chair, “Did you guys hear that, her heart, I heard it beat” I tell the rest of the pack they look at me like i’m crazy.

“Liam she’s been dead for over two hours there no way her hearts beating” Lydia tells me, I listen again and I hear it again.

“I’m not crazy just listen” I shout at them, so they do they listen and all there eyes widen, thats all the confirmation I need, (Y/N)’s alive. I go back over to her and once again hold her hand waiting for her to wake up.

(Y/N) POV:

All you see is darkness, you figure this is what it’s like to be dead to be in utter complete darkness. You just stand there at least you think you standing who knows your dead. Some where in the distance you see light, so you walk towards it you see some sort of park it looks familiar, it’s completely empty except for a man standing in the middle of the park with his back to you.  
“Uh hi” you yell, maybe he’s here to take you to a better place. He slowly turns around and if your heart was beating it would probably skip a beat. “Dad” you whisper, I can’t be you birth father is dead he has been since you were five but then again your dead so why not.

“Possum” he says, you smile he always called you that, you feel tears running down your face. You run to him and hug him, he hugs you back lifting you slightly off your feet.

“So, i’m dead?” you ask even though you already know the answer.

“Yes possum you are” he tells you, with a sad smile on his face.

“Well then I guess we should catch up, huh” you say trying to sound as cheerful as you can. You sit down and so does he and you realise why this place is so familiar it’s because this is the park you’d always go for picnics that was of course before your father had died, after that you mom never took you there again. The two of you talk and laugh for hours, you tell him about how your mother remarried after he died you expect him to be sad but he just smiles and tells you that he’s happy that your mother found love after him because all he ever wanted for her was for her to be happy.

Suddenly you feel weird, your chest aches and you start to hear voices that don’t belong to you or your father, everything starts swaying. “What’s happening?” you ask your father but due to the look of confusion on his face he has no idea.

“I don’t know” he tells you, “You have to go now” he tells you after a few minutes, “and remember I love you” he shouts over the noise he grabs you a wraps you in another hug. 

Suddenly your gasping for breath and someones hugging you this time it’s not your father, once you have your eyes open you realise that it’s Liam who’s hugging you, he’s hugging you so tight you can barely breath. “Liam uh I can’t breath” you gasp out and he let’s go.

“Sorry, i’m so sorry” he tells you, your not entirely sure he’s talking about the hug, you realise he must blame himself for what happened to you, you notice his eyes starting to water so you hug him again and after awhile you both start to laugh with relief.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
